Haruno Sakura
Haruno Sakura is one of the six main cures in the series Go! Princess Power Pretty Cure and she is the leader of the group. She is a 13-year-old girl. Sakura's alter ego is Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers. Appearance Sakura has turquoise eyes and long, black hair with a small amount pulled up into short bangs. She wears a pastel pink dress with a flower-shaped skirt with white lining and a fuchsia petticoat. A hot pink ribbon wraps around the navel, and the upper chest is white with a fuchsia line and sleeve cuffs. Her gold sandals have white straps and a pink flower. As Cure Flora, her eyes brighten and her hair grows waist-length and wavy and is held by a gold tiara with a pink flower on it, and streaks of her bangs turn pink. Her flower choker is slightly modified, and she gains pink flower earrings. She wears a pink dress with a frilly strip adorned by gold buttons going down the middle of the chest, beneath a folded magenta ribbon that has a flower ornament on it. Her white, flower-shaped sleeves are held by a raspberry ribbon that wraps behind the neck to match the large ribbon sewn to the middle of the waist, where a gold sphere resides. Her skirt resembles a pair of large, flowing tails lined in white and shaped to reveal a light pink flower-shaped miniskirt with hot pink lining and a fluffy white trim with scalloping making it longer in the back. Her white gloves have a pink flower on the wrist, while her white shoes have a light pink sole and loose cuff held by a raspberry ribbon with a flower on it. In Mode Elegant, her dress takes on various detail changes to reflect which one she is currently using. Her normal one gives her a layered, ballroom skirt, the top of which is pale pink and held in four bunches, three on the front, and two tied into one on the back, each lined in hot pink. So far down is a large raspberry bow held by a large white and pink flower that has a gold sphere in the center. This is followed by pastel purple bunched fabric, a white pleat skirt, and a scalloped, pale pink-tinted petticoat. Rose gives her a pair of rose earrings to match those on her chest, replacing the ribbon with several small leaves. The sphere on her waist ribbon changes into a golden rose. Her skirts top layer is unchanged but gains a large rose with pearls in the middle, two leaves, and a fuchsia leaf-like bow. The layers beneath it turn white, cherry, and maroon. Lily gives her three-layered petals with a lily in the middle, and lily earrings to match those on her gloves. The peplum and top skirt layer become more vibrant in color, with a ruffled white ribbon and lily ornament sewn to the middle of her waist. The top layer is now ruffled and held by three white petals and a large lily flower. The three remaining layers alternate between pastel pink and white. Sakura brings the biggest change, giving her an entirely new look. Her hair grows longer and becomes much thicker with sakura flowers and petals scattered through it. Her tiara, neck accessory, and earrings change, and her gloves gain a secondary cuff layer. Her dress becomes pure white with her sleeves matching her gloves but adorned by a pale pink bow rather than a flower, and the frills on the chest extend past her shoulders. On her chest is a vibrant pastel pink ribbon with a white and pink sakura flower. The ribbon on her waist is smaller than before and white in color, with four pale pink pieces of fabric attached to it circling behind the back. The fabric has long ruffled pieces hanging from two bows of white and pastel pink on each side, each with a pink sphere that has a sakura flower on it. This is followed by a ruffled, pale pink-tinted layer, a white scallop with gold lining on the hem, and a pale pink-tinted ruffled layered covered in sakura flowers. During Royal, she gains a large, sakura lace ribbon on the back. Halloween Mode gives her a vanilla-colored dress with puffed, layered sleeves held by pearls to match those going down the chest surrounded by frills. On the navel is an orange flower with a gold sphere and two pointed leaves, along with several pieces of some flowing orange and gold ribbon tails on the front and back. The skirt is rounded with a ruffled piece going down each the split middle to reveal two ruffled layers of material. Her gloves gain pearl bracelets with an orange flower to match her new necklace and earrings. On her head is a yellow ribbon with a pale pink gem in the middle and three large orange flowers with pale green curled vines. In Grand Princess mode, her hair is shown to grow in length and she gains an alternate tiara and choker but keeps her normal earrings and gloves. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden gradient so far down the skirt to match the scalloped, gold detail on her chest. Her puffed sleeves gain frilly lining, and draped around her shoulders is a gold cape with fluffy white lining to match the bottom. At the middle is a large pink bow with a gold sphere in the center and a fluffy layered cravat. Her skirt has a ruffle on each side and shaped to reveal a flower-shaped layer and frilly petticoat. Personality Sakura is the leader of the group. She is a 13-year-old girl. History Becoming Cure Flora With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Sakura transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. Relationships Kaido Mikako - One of Sakura's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Amanogawa Kiraki - One of Sakura's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Sakura the nickname "SakuSaku". Akagi Tomo - As Starlight, Tomo saw Sakura as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. Flora still believed that Starlight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. Cure Flora "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" Cure Flora is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sakura. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "''Power Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Floral Tourbillon, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks *'Floral Tourbillon''' **Rose Tourbillon **Lys Tourbillon *'Trinity Lumiere' with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle **Trinity Explosion with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet *'Éclat Espoir' with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet and Cure Diabetes *'Grand Printemps' with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic **Sakura Turbulence **Grand Libération with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic *'Halloween Eclair' with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic Etymology Cure Flora means the world of plants in botany. Songs *'Be a princess☆' *'Dreamin' Bloomin'' *'Primal Place' *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' *'Conditions of Being a Princess' *'It'll be Fine Tomorrow, Right?!' *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' Trivia *Sakura and Haruka, have very many similarities to its looks. **Both have powers of flowers. **Both are most powerful warriors. **Both have same theme colors (pink). **Both have turquoise eyes. **Both are the same age of 13. **Both have opposite birthdays (April and October). **Both have pink as their theme colors. *Sakura's birthday is October 10, the opposite of Haruka's, April 10. *Her appearance as Cure Flora looks like the art from Ced145: https://www.deviantart.com/ced145/art/Halloween-Princess-Galaxie-768628843 Gallery 186D1395-336B-40CE-AAA9-2242DC57CCED.png| /Cure Flora Profile PromoFloraSakura.png|Promotional art